high school babies
by ninalb5
Summary: I don't want to give to much away but. Joy has a grate idea to go to a club but it can cange ther lives for ever couplse ar fabina,peddie,biper,jeroy,walfie and tramber rated T but have mension of some things
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first house of anubis fanfic that I will finish .pls go easy on me and review thanks . I only do one disclaimer unles its needed .let me tell you What the storie's caricters are Mick ,kt and Mara are out for now. couples are fabina,walfie,Peddie,Jeroy,Biper and Tramber.

Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis or anything that is used except when its said I own something .the plot is mine and I don't own rocky's if its a real place

Fabian's pov

We all were sitting in the living room Nina,me,Patricia,Eddie,willow,Jerome,Alfie, joy,piper(she and ben are going to anubis now)ben and amber .its senior year we are talking about our futire. Victore is gone this year so Trudy said we can stay up till 01:03 amber how is it going with your american boyfriend trisie?Eddie asked .its Tristan not trisie! Amber screamed and threw a pillow at Eddie. oww! Eddie cried .hey I did not now I was dating a baby Patricia tawented. every one laughed at Patricia .I'm bored joy and Nina said at the same time .jinks you owe me 5 pounds Nina said first .joy sighed and gave her the monay .what do you guys want to do Eddie asked .go to the club joy said .yes everybody except me,piper and Nina screamed in unison. We are to young I stated .we are 18 party poeper joy exclaimed. Um 17 not 18 Nina told joy .ok your right but- Eddie was cut of by piper no buts we are to young .let me finish pls,ok so willow is 18 and if we go to rocky's joy , Nina,me and Jerome can go in because there 17 and a half and they don't ask ids so the rest just can't buy anything Eddie happily stated,Ok I will go piper said. That's my baby ben said and putted his arm around pipers neck .Ok I will too Nina smiled. and you stutter Rutter Jerome asked .I don't Know and don't call me st-ut-ter r-r-ru-t-ter I stuttered really not wanting too go .Come on Fabian Nina begged with does beautiful eyes of hers .Ok but let's ask Trudy i said .okay joy,Eddie and Patricia said in unisin .then joy happily ran out.

Joy's pov

I saw Trudy in the washing room and went right to her .Trudy can we go to rocky's I asked .yes you may go its a real nice place .Tanks Trudy I said and hugged her .but wye do you want to go to an all night arcade?Trudy asked .huh?I questioned her .you said you are going to rocky's its the arcade right she asked .oh yes tanks I replied.

Nina's pov

Joy came back and said we can go .so every one walked to joys car. She had a family car it has two seats invronte at the back there are four seats and then there are five more seats way back so we sat in this order joy in the driver seat ofkorse she won't even let Patricia ride her car,Jerome in the passenger seat because he won't sit any were else,in the next seat at the back of joy was Eddie with Patricia on his lap,next to them was amber,at the back of Jerome was Fabian and I sat next to him,behind Fabian waS piper and next to her was ben next to him Alfie and willow .oh and if Trudy asked we were not at rocky's the club we were at rocky's the all night arcade .ok all of us said except Fabian who said he wanted to stay but joy started the car and we were off .it was 9 o'clock when we arrived we went in .I thought that we needed ids but we did not need them Eddie was right .we all sat at the back of the club and joy asked what did we want to start whit .every body except me and Fabian said shots .ok let's have shots every body I will give. You a shot whit the same first letter of your name .Every body agreed except me and Fabian .Can we have water I asked and joy said no .joy walked away and we all talked.

Joy's pov

I ordered shots for every one Alfie =after dark amber=angel dust ben=banshee berry Eddie=electric storm Fabian=fire bomb Jerome=jello shot for me= jolly jello shot Nina=neon green shot patricia=purple passion piper=pink petal willow=black Betty took the shots to the table and on tree . We started to count down one two tree and all of us except you can guess who did not took the shots .come on fabian and Nina we all screamed .ok and they took the shots .do you guys want a nudor round I asked and just like last every body said yes but to every bodies amusement fabian and nina said maybe one more .We all had two more shots and then willow bought us girls cocktails and eddie bought the guys beers

Amber's pov

I was the only one not drunk .Patricia and eddie was making out on the couch that was in the club .joy and jerome were laughing for nothing .willow and Alfie ran around and ben were dancing but more like dirty dancing .Nina and were also making out like patricia and eddie. It was 11:45 and I wanted to leave but every body was to busy and to drunk to drive just then my phone rang I answered it and it was Trudy. Hi trudy I said wile I walked out side,hi amber dear when are you coming back trudy asked .I had to think of something and quick .oh yeah we are at my beach mansion don't worry we are fine . is it okay if we sleep here for the night. Yes love but behave your self's and you must be back tomorrow .k trudy bye .bye amber see you tomorrow. Now I have to go all the way to my beach mansion .what did I do now

Sorry but get pictures of all of them but you can go and try to search for it but I can't finde it

Pls review and if you don't give a good review then you must not read it


	2. Chapter 2 joy's buy

Hi TAnks for the reviews." I know the punctuation,grammar,spelling etc", are so far of that you can't understand it that well ."but pls go easy on me I'm working on my "phone" like most of you know and I'm making money togethere for a laptop". so I'm working hard. "but I will get one before the December"." this chapter is going to be short just like the last one but it will become longer every chapter. ok so this chapter has some mention of sex so don't read this chapter if you don't want to

Amber's p.o.v

I'm loosing my "mind" they all are drunk and joy can't drive."I have more to be worried about".I told Trudy that we are at my beach house."But its like a 2 hour drive"."Its 11:30 now and I don't now what to do".

Ok,"so Joy can I pls drive your car to the beach house"? I asked joy knowing she will say no."Yes amber" ,"but I want a nother drink she mound"."I was still in shock she never let's any body drive her car"."Amber I want a nother drink"? joy asked. Then I came back to reality and said: "no joy you had just enough to drink"."Just one more pls" she begged me ,but I did not give in and took all of them to the car.

"joy, jerome,eddie and patricia were making out in the way back seat". "willow Fell a sleep next to me in the passenger seat on alfie's lap". "alfie is also sleeping"."Ben,piper,nina and fabian are singing songs that they are making up along the way"."this is going to be a long ride".

1 hour later ...

Still amber's pov

we were in the care riding past some shops when suddenly the car stopped."I forgot to put in fuel so we were stuk"."All the girls were awake"." nina was not that drunk but the rest were". "ok so if you need to stretch your legs you can climb out but you must be back before 01:00 am" I said to all the girls." the boys woke up and went out"."My mision is to get gas luckily there's a gas station not far from here".

Joy's pov

I'm not so tired like the rest it feels like 8 o'clock to me." so I'm walking around looking for an open shop"."Then I saw a shop that has a big open sign on top"."I walked in and the first ting I saw was the toilet." Not caring wat shop I was in.

"When I was finished in the toilet my surroundings came clear to me"." I was in a lingerie shop"."Hey did you use the toilet" the girl at the counter asked me."Yes" I answered awkwardly."Then you need to buy something"."Why" I asked her."Because its the shops rule".she talked to me like I was stupid."I did not know that".now I was mad."Why didn't you read the board".she said pointing at a board on the toilet dore." Oh,ok I will buy something"."I looked around and all ther was to buy was lungery"."then I saw beautiful blue and black langery"."how much is this" I held up the lingiry."£31.6138" she screamed back."I had just enough to get it".I putd it in a bag and walked out jerome is going to love it.

Jerome's pov

I am so wanting joy but I can't find her. All I know is if I don't have sex with her tonight I'm going to lose my mind.

Hay sorry its short but I don't know what to do with the rest and how they shood get there lingerie so pls review wich two girls shood get there lingerie next and how they must get it hears the link to the lingerie for joy pls review

lghttp. .


	3. not a chapter

hi sorry this is not a chapter but just going tosay that not stopping this story its just so hard to tipe.I'm going to go on with it cristmas ,when I get more info like wat you tink shoed happen or if get monay to buy my one laptop so pls under stand and review tanks


End file.
